Semiconductor packages typically include a semiconductor die encapsulated in a molded plastic body. The molded plastic body rigidities and protects the die from the environment. Semiconductor packages also include a substrate, such as a leadframe, or a circuit board material, on which the die is mounted. The substrate includes conductors such as lead fingers for a leadframe, or conductive traces for a circuit board substrate which provide internal signal, power and ground paths through the package body to the die. The package also includes terminal contacts, such a metal leads, or solder balls, for making electrical connections from the outside to the package.
The molded plastic body can be formed using a transfer molding process. During this process a mold cavity is placed on the substrate and over the die, and a molding compound, such as an epoxy resin, is injected into the mold cavity. The molding compound can be injected on either side of the substrate to encapsulate the die and associated wire bonds.
A prior art transfer molding process is illustrated in FIG. 1. In this example the substrate comprises a metal leadframe 10. FIG. 1 illustrates only a portion of the leadframe 10, which includes multiple semiconductor dice 12 mounted in pairs across the width of the leadframe 10. The leadframe 10 is an elongated member configured to fabricate multiple semiconductor packages 14. Each package 14 includes a molded plastic body 28 which encapsulates a die 12, and opposing surfaces on a portion of the leadframe 10.
The leadframe 10 includes openings 16A, 16B, 16C along longitudinal edges thereof, which facilitate handling by automated equipment such as conveyor tracks, magazines and loaders. The openings 16A, 16B, 16C also function to align the leadframe 10 on various process systems such as die attachers, wire bonders, molding systems, and singulation systems. The leadframe 10 also includes transverse thermal expansion slots 18 and leadfingers 20 that are wire bonded to bond pads (not shown) on the dice 12. The leadfingers 20 are connected by bus bars 22, and will subsequently be trimmed and formed into the terminal leads for the packages 14. Further, the leadframe 10 includes a molding slot 24 which facilitates the flow of a molding compound 26 during molding of the plastic bodies 28.
As illustrated by the flow arrows 30, during the molding process the molding compound 26 is injected across the width of the leadframe 10 from left to right in FIG. 1. A system for performing the molding process includes mold cavities (not shown) clamped to the opposing surfaces of the leadframe 10. During the molding process, trapped air bubbles 36 in the molding compound 26 can be released to a dummy mold cavity (not shown) which forms dummy segments 38 on the opposing surfaces of the leadframe 10. However, some of the air is trapped at the corners of the mold cavities, proximate to the corners 32 of the molded plastic bodies 28. The trapped air requires that the molding system includes air vents 34 (indicated by dotted lines) in flow communication with the mold cavities proximate to the corners 32 of the molded plastic bodies 30.
One problem with the prior art molding system is that the air vents 34 will typically fill with molding compound 26 during normal production. At given intervals the air vents 34 must be cleaned, which requires that any molding compound 26, and also any cleaning compound in the air vents 34, be scrapped out and removed. In view of the large number of air vents 34 in a molding system and their small size, the cleaning process takes time, and adversely affects the productivity of the molding system.
Another problem with the air vents 34 is the excess molding compound which forms in the air vents 34. This excess molding compound is sometimes referred to as mold “flash”. The flash fills the air vents 34 causing blockage and defective packages 14. In addition, small pieces of flash can break loose from the air vents and stick to the leadframe 10. The pieces of flash can cause shorting in the completed packages 14, and can also accumulate on various process equipment, such as conveyor tracks, causing additional problems. Often times the flash pieces are charged such that they are attracted to metal surfaces.
The present invention is directed to a system and to a method for molding semiconductor components in which additional runners are employed to channel the molding compound through corners of the mold cavities that must normally be vented. This eliminates a large number of air vents, and alleviates the cleaning and flash accumulation problems associated with the air vents.